Puppet strings RyuxSasori Hentai story
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Hentai fanfic with an O.C. and Sasori. Sasori had returned from a hard missing and only wished for rest but that wouldn’t happen when Deidara tricked a girl by the name of Ryu into trying to do something nice for her Danna that wasn’t so nic


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

It was a long and hard day that day.

A Red headed man, slowly walked into the base. He had just got back from Hell, a three day solo mission of Hell, pure Hell. All he wanted was to report in, and sleep for at least a day.

"Welcome back Sasori no Danna, hm" a blond haired man said, smiling as the red head walked by.

"Yeah Deidara" the red head muttered, making his way to Pein's office.

"Was it really that bad Danna, hm?" the blond asked.

"It was Hell Deidara, pure Hell" Sasori answered, walking up the stairs.

Deidara watched, and shrugged then walked to the living room. The Red head made his way to Pein's office, and knocked not even listening if someone else was in there.

"Who is it?" a man asked.

"It's me Sasori, Sir" Sasori answered.

"Come in" the man said.

Sasori opened the door, and walked over to the desk, to see a teen girl with long White hair, talking to a am with light Orange hair.

"Thank you Okami, you're dismissed" the man with Orange hair said.

"Thank you Pein-sama, call me if you should need me again" the White haired teen said, smiling turning to Sasori.

"I will" Pein said.

"Hi, bye Sasori no Danna" Okami said, smiling walking past him.

"Yeah" Sasori said.

"So how did it go?" Pein asked.

"It was Hell, here are the scrolls you wanted" Sasori said, handing him the scroll.

"I see, well you did very good anyway, go rest you look like you need it" Pein said.

"Yes Sir" Sasori said, turning to the door.

Down stairs.

A teen girl with long dark Red hair; that ran past her ankles; and eyes the left Blue, while the right Green run out of a room, and up to Deidara.

"Oh I hope he likes what I did" the dark Red headed teen said, happily.

"Oh he'll love it Ryu, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

The teen smiled, and ran off to the stairs, that leads to Pein's office.

"You're evil" a blue skinned man said, shaking his head.

"Oh I know Kisame but I can't help it, he made fun of my art one to many times, and I'm sure he won't kill the girl, at least now with anything you would call a weapon, hm" Deidara said, smirking evilly.

At the stairs.

Sasori walked down to the last of the stairs, to see the smiling teen. She made him smile, as she jumped in him, hugging him.

"Hi Sasori no Danna, I'm glad your back, I missed you" Ryu said, smiling big.

"I'm glad to be back, I missed you too" Sasori said, smiling.

Ryu smiled, and thought about what Deidara, told her.

"I can't tell Danna, he has to see it for himself" Ryu thought to herself smiling.

"I'm going to go lay down" Sasori said, pulling away from the teen, and walking to his room.

"Ok Danna, call me if you need me" Ryu said, smiling.

Sasori walked to his room, and inside. The room was dark the way he liked it, but being as tired as he was, he couldn't see very well, and didn't want to trip over anything, so he turned the light on. Sasori look around the room, in horror to see all of his puppets, either with weird cloths on, or something painted on them.

Ryu walked into the living room, and sat down next to Deidara, reading a book. Ryu was about to relax, when she heard a scream. The teen and the Bomber looked at Sasori's door, as it swung open to revile a very pissed Puppet Master.

"Ryu, I need to talk to you right now" Sasori said, in a calm but frighten tone.

"Y-yes Danna" Ryu stuttered, standing and walking over to him shaking a bit.

Sasori walked into the room, followed by the Ryu. Sasori shut the door behind them, and glared at her then pointed to the puppet.

"You did this didn't you?" Sasori said, calmly.

"Y-yes Danna but-" Ryu was cut off.

"Naked now!" Sasori ordered.

"W-what?" Ryu asked, shaking.

"I said naked NOW!" Sasori snapped.

"Y-yes Danna" Ryu said ,on the verge of tears.

Sasori payed not attention to her fear, and only watched her as she started to take off her shirt.

"Faster" Sasori order.

"Y-yes Danna" Ryu said, taking her shirt off faster.

Ryu throw her shirt a side, and pulled her pants down, then reached up and undoing her bra, then throwing it aside. She then moves to her panties pulling them down. Sasori watched, closer licking his hips.

"Take off all of my cloths for me" Sasori ordered.

"Yes Danna" Ryu said walking over.

Ryu quickly started to unbutton his cloak.

"Do it more slowly" Sasori ordered.

"But, you wanted me to-" Ryu was cut off again.

"More slowly" Sasori ordered again.

Ryu only nodded, and started to unbutton his cloak, more slowly. She slid it off his shoulders, and moves to his shirt, pulling it off. She moved to his pants, pulling them down. The teen looked up at him.

"Don't stop, I still have my boxers on" Sasori orderd.

Ryu nodes and looks back down at his boxers, then pulled them down. She looked at his hardened length, then up at him.

"On the bed now" Sasori ordered.

"Yes Danna" Ryu said, trying not to sound exscinded.

Ryu knew her Danna was really pissed and really horny, when he was really pissed, and this horny the sex was amazing. She crawled onto the bed, and turns to him. Sasori followed after her, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Why did you do this to my puppets? You know I don't like it when other people, touch them" Sasori growled.

"I know Danna I'm-" Ryu was cut of yet again, but this time by her moans as Sasori, attacked her neck

Sasori bit into her neck gently nibbling, and sucking at it. Ryu moaned loudly as Sasori, grabbed one of her breast squeezing it, and roughly rubbing at her nipple.

"I'm sorry Danna, D- ahh, Dei-dara-" Ryu moaned, louder as Sasori bit a little harder into her neck, and pinched her nipple.

"Deidara what?" Sasori asked, breathing hot air on her neck, and he played with her nipple, more roughly.

"Ahh, Deidara told, ooh, me that you would, aahh like it" Ryu moaned louder.

"Oh he did? Did he?" Sasori asked, moving to her other nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking on it, while he pinched her other nipple.

"Ahh fuck yes, he did! Oh God Danna, fuck me hard, into the bed you're making me so wet, I want you so damn deep inside me!" Ryu moaned loudly.

"No, I'm still mad" Sasori purred, into her breast, as he bit down gently onto her nipple.

Sasori loved making her beg, every time she made him this mad, this turned on. He love hard rough sex, with his little uke puppet.

"Ahh, please Danna, I need you now!" Ryu moaned, loudly.

Sasori stopped, and smirked up at her.

"You want it hard, and fast don't you my little puppet" Sasori purred, smirking.

"Oh God yes Danna, please fuck me now" Ryu begged.

"Get on your hands, and knees now puppet" Sasori order, smirking.

"Yes Danna" Ryu said, quickly getting on her hands and knees.

"Get that ass in the air" Sasori ordered.

Ryu did as she was told, lowering her upper body, and lifting her ass into the air.

"Like this Danna?" Ryu asked.

"No, your ass isn't high enough" Sasori growled, moving over to her.

Sasori pushed her upper body down, more into the bed, making her ass move up higher. Ryu loved it when her Danna, would take her like this, he could pound into her so much harder. Sasori sat up on his knees, and placed his length at her entrance, thrusting in hard, and fast with out warning,

"Aahh, fuck!" Ryu moaned loudly.

Sasori thrust harder, grabbing her hips forcing her back, while he thrust foreword making him, thrust even harder.

"Ahh, Sasori no Danna!" Ryu moaned, louder digging her nails into the bed sheets.

"Tell me you want it harder!" Sasori moaned, thrusting harder as he pulled her back, into his thrusts.

"Yes Sasori no Danna, I want it harder so much harder, I want it so deep inside me, aahhh!" Ryu moaned, louder.

"I can't hear you puppet scream it, scream my name" Sasori moaned, thrusting harder.

"Aahh, Sasori no Danna, harder fuck me harder, Sasori no Danna!" Ryu screamed.

"Mmm, oh God, I love it when you scream my name" Sasori moaned, as he started to slam, into her hard, digging his nails into her hips.

"Aahhh, spank me Sasori no Danna, I've been so bad!" Ryu screamed, out in pleasure.

Sasori kept his pace, and rhythm then bought one hand up, and brought it down smacking her on the ass, leaving a mark. Ryu screamed out in pleasure, as he did it again a little hard will grabbing her ass a bit, only go do it again.

"Aahhh God, Sasori no Danna!" Ryu screamed in pleasure.

"Aahh God, Ryu!" Sasori moaned, loudly keeping his pace, and rhythm.

Sasori kept this up for anther hour.

"S-Sasori no Danna, I'm going cum!" Ryu screamed, with pleasure.

"Me too!" Sasori moaned, loudly.

Ryu screamed with pleasure, as she came hard on Sasori's hips, and legs along with her own. Sasori moaned loudly, squeezing her hips slamming her into him one last time, before coming hard, and deep inside her.

"Aahhh!" they both screamed, with pleasure.

Ryu couldn't wait for Sasori, to pull out of her as she fell on the bed, in front of him panting hard. Sasori groaned at the feeling, of him leaving her so quickly, and fell onto the bed panting hard. They lay there for a few moments, to catch their breath.

"So it was Deidara's idea, huh?" Sasori asked, panting a bit.

"Yes Danna, I'm sorry I just wanted to make you feel better, from the long mission" Ryu said, panting a bit.

"Its fine, I'll make him pay, just as soon as I catch my breath" Sasori said.

"Can I tape it?" Ryu asked.

"Don't you always?" Sasori asked, sitting up.

"Yep" Ryu said sitting up.

Both Ryu and Sasori got off the bed, and quickly get dressed. Sasori walked to the door, while the teen grabbed the camera, and followed him out. Deidara looked at the two from his book, and jumped up dropping the book on the couch, then backing away.

"Kakuzu there's five bucks into for you, if you catch Deidara, and tie him up for me!" Sasori called.

"Ha, Kakuzu's probly-" Deidara was cut off, as threads shout out of Kakuzu's room, towers him.

"What where you just saying brat?" Sasori said, smirking.

"No don't, hm!" Deidara screamed, as the threads wrapped around him.

"I will for ten bucks" Kakuzu said, walking out of his room.

"Can't I owe you, hm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori held up five dollars, and Kakuzu quickly sent his threads after it.

"Hmm five bucks now, or ten bucks God know when. I think I'll go with five bucks now, and the money I'm going making for the lovely Yaoi, I'm going sell later" Kakuzu said, smirking,

Sasori smirked, and grabbed Deidara dragging him back into his room, followed close behind by Ryu.

"How can you still want to go again? You just got done fucking Ryu, hm!" Deidara screamed.

"Let's see three day no sex, hmm" Sasori said.

Ryu smirked, and shut the door behind them.

THE END.


End file.
